RENESMEE'S HOLD
by renesmeecullenfreak97
Summary: This is set 6 years after Breaking Dawn. About the wolves and Nessie not trusting them. She falls in love with someone else, then into love with jacob. There will be absolutely no lemon/smut. Hope you enjoy!
1. ME

(RENESMEE POV)

Grandpa Carlisle had said that it would only take about 7 years before I was fully grown, even though I looked about 17. I would have really liked to go to public school, but grandpa said it would be to dangerous because of my growing so rapidly. In that matter, I have been being home-schooled by my aunt Rosalie.

Well, today is my 17 birthday. I'm especially excited becuase my best friend Jacob said that he had something very important to tell me! OH MY GOSH I JUST CAN NOT WAIT TO HEAR WHAT IT IS!

(KNOCK-KNOCK)

"Who is it?"I said as there was a knock on my door.

"Guess."I heard a very husky voice say.

"SETH"I practically screamed as I yanked my door open."What are you doing here?"

"Well why wouldn't I want to see my little Renesmee on her birthday?"

Every 6 years the Cullen family has to move in order to keep their secret of being vampires. If they did not take this necessery safety precaution, then there would be a lot of questioning from the town of Forks. You see the Cullens did not age, so they were forever frozen at whatever age that they were turned into vampires.

So that means that he came all the way from Forks, Washington, to Reedley, Australia.

My mom met my dad when she was human, and he was a vampire. They knew they would never be able to have children, because he was a vampire. So their was no way for them to reproduce. But on their honeymoon, with some miracle, I was born.

"Ness. Ness. NESS!"

"WHAT? Oh...Sorry." Haha, "Sorry I guess I got lost in my thoughts."

"Ya, ok. Well, um Alice sent me up here to tell you to get your butt in her room."

GREAT

"Renesmee! I heard that, now you get in there right now!"Said my mind-reading dad.

You know, I can just never win here!

My family members had a lot of different supernatural powers. My aunt Alice had visions of what people were going to do at the exact time they were thinking about doing them. Her husband (My uncle Jasper) had the ability to know and change other people's feelings. My uncle Emmett had like super strength, and my aunt Rosalie was very protective over me. My dad is able to hear others thoughts. And finally, my mom is a shield. She is able to block her thoughts from my dad, and has been since she was human. She can also put her shield over other people, like she did when the Volturi came to destroy me.

I walked into my aunt Alice's room to see what all the fuss was about, and i nearly passed out.

A/N Well this is my first story, please feel free to review. And don't be afraid to tell me the truth.

Oh yes I almost forgot...I do not own any of the characters in this story, (excluding the ones that I may make up in the future) they all belong to the fabulous and extremely talented Stephanie Meyer. 


	2. THOSE DAMN QUESTIONS

A/N I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STEPHANIE MEYERS CHARACTERS!

WELL THIS IS MY 2ND CHAPTER, AND I PROMISE IT WILL BE ALOT LONGER THAN THE FIRST CHAPTER. THE FIRST WAS JUST KIND OF AN INTRO TO THE STORY. ANYWAYS, HERE YA GO.

OH YES AND YOU SHOULD KEEP IN MIND THAT RENESMEE KNOWS ABOUT THE WOLVES, BUT SHE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT THE IMPRINTING. SHE DOES HAVE A BOYFRIEND AT THE TIME.

(RENESMEE POV)

God I hate when she does this.

Finally, she was finished.  
Alice is obbsessed with fashion. On all of my birthdays, she has done my hair and make-up to a very large extent. Even though my Jacob always says that I don't need anything to help me look more beautiful than I already am...watever that means.

Well, today she had half of my long auburn curls pinned-up on top of my head and the rest she left cascading down my back. But my make-up was a little more extravagent. Aunt Alice had put black eye-liner around my eyes, and she brushed some dark purple eyeshadow over my eyelids. And who knew you could get fake eye-lashes that had beads on them! Well then, all she had left to do was dress me. Eh, I guess that won't be so horrible. And then I saw them.

"Alice! I am NOT putting those on!" Wat did she think I was going to need those for?

Me and Trey had only been going out for 3 months now, he wasn't thinking about THAT yet. Was he? Well, even if he was, I was NOT going to wear those scanky things!

"Rensmee you will"

"Why! what will I be needing them for?"I questioned.

"Um I can't tell you" I barely heard her mumble.

I might only be a half vampire, but I still had superb hearing. Almost as good as a full vampire's.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN! YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THESE?" I said gesturing towards the lingerie that was draped over the back of my chair, "WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO DO WITH THEM! HUH!

"JUST TRUST ME AND PUT THEM ON ALL RIGHT?"

"Fine but your still going to have some explaining to do when my DAD finds out that I'm wearing them."

"Just put them on all right!"

"Sure-sure. Turn around."

"Why? I've seen you naked before Renesmee."

"Yes auntie but 2 things. One-i already changed," I also have super-human speed, "And two-there is someone here to see you so "TURN AROUND" and look at the door."

"JAZZ!"

My uncle Jasper had been away on a business trip a month now. My aunt Alice would've gone with him, but then that would mean not being able to plan my birthday party. So instead she stayed here without him. You see they are madly in love, and well...I just think It's gross. So I left MY room and went downstairs to call Jacob, to see when he was coming over to help set-up for the party, when he walked in.

"My Jacob! Your here!"

"Of course I'm here." He said with regret in eyes.

"Jake? What's the matter?"

"Nothing you'll find out soon enough."

"But It's really upseting you as I can see, so I wan't to know NOW."

"Ness, just wait."

"NO I want to know, RIGHT NOW!" My goodness! Why was he being so ridiculous? I just wanted to know what was bothering him.

"Ok follow me."

A/N OK SO I KNOW I SAID THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS GOING TO BE LONGER, BUT I JUST WANTED TO STOP THERE BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE ABOUT JACOB CONFESSING HIS FEELINGS FOR RENESMEE AND ALSO...THE IMPRINTING. THERE WILL BE ALOT OF DRAMA SO IT'S GUNNA BE REALLY LONG, AND I DIDN'T WANT THIS CHAPTER TO BE TO LONG. 


	3. IMPRINTING

A/N OK SO FULL CREDIT TO MSPOLAPOTTER, FOR COMPLETELY INSPIRING ME TO WRITE THIS STORY. YOU SHOULD READ THE SAGA THAT I FELL I LOVE WITH, 1. DUSK, 2. NOONMIDNIGHT, 3. STARLESS, AND 4. EVERLASTING SUNLIGHT.  
ANYWAYS, THIS WILL BE THE CHAPTER WHERE JACOB EXPLAINS TO NESSIE WHAT IMPRINTING IS. AND I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING FOR SUCH A LONG TIME. JUST PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR KEEPING ME GOING, WITHOUT YOU GUYS THEN I WOULD DROP THE STORY. I LOVE THE REVIEWS YOU GIVE ME AND JUST KNOE THAT I AM NOT GIVING UP, I HAVE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY. ANYWAYS...

(CHAPTER 3)  
(Rpov)

What?

"Jacob, how could you not tell me." I cryed.

"I wasn't going to but, you just kept pushing and, I don't knoe. Renesmee, stop crying!"

"Renesmee? Excuse me, what. Did you just call me?"

"I... sorry Nessie."

"And of all pepole, Who thought Jacob Black would be the one to spare MY feelngs in a time like this! It's my birthday for god's sake!"

He knew I had a boyfriend! And how could he even begin to feel that way about me! After all that we've been through!

"God I hate you!"

"What..."Oh, oh knoe please don't cry Jake.

"I didn't knoe you" sob " That you felt that way?"

"Jake I'm sorry that was uncalled for but you knoe that this" I said gesturing towards him then me, " can NEVER happen. Goodbye Jake."

I knoe that what I just did was wrong, but I couldn't deal with this right now. My birthday was supposed to be special, not heart-breaking.

"Wait, Ness. Don't leave me. I knoe you love Trey, but I just really needed you to knoe how I felt! I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it in any longer." He said.

"I love you Renesmee."

"Wha-What?" I stammered.

" I love you"

He whispered this as he slowly leaned in towards my face. I stared at him, mezmorized. Wait, this was wrong. I loved Trey. At least I... Mmm.

"NO. No this is NOT right!"

I pushed him away with superhuman strength, then just watched as he crumpled to the ground in a large brown heap. I ran over to him as fast as i could, crying hysterically.

"Jake, I am so, so sorry. Jake, I don't knoe my own srength yet I'm sorry.

"Uhhhhhhhh." He moaned

"Jake. Jake can you hear me?"

"Jake please, I didn't mean it!"

"PLease! Please Jake no, I'm sorry! Please wake up." I pulled out my mobile, about to call Papa Carlisle, when aunt Alice and Dad came running my way. Too fast for the human eye to see of course.

"Ness! What happened?"

Don't you already knoe? I thought.

"No she only saw this." He said poinying to Jake.

I put my hand up to is face to show him everything that happened.

"He what!"

Then he started staring off into space. Then i noticed he was reading jake's mind.

"He'll be fine. Let's go Al."

"Okay love you daddy."

"Love you to sweetheart, just... Just try to talk to him, Ok?"

"Okay daddy, bye."

"Bye."


	4. AN

OK, SO I WAS READING A STORY TONIGHT AND THE LIGHTS WERE OUT. I WAS LAYING ON MY STOMACH WITH MY COMPUTER IN FRONT OF ME WHEN IN NOTICED SOMETHING BLACK OUT OF THE CORNER OF MY EYE. I THOUGHT IT LOOKED LIKE A HUGE 3 FOOT BEETLE! I SCREAMED AND TURNED THE LIGHTS ON, TURNS OUT I FORGOT TO FOLD MY LAUNDRY. IT WAS ACTUALLY A PAIR OF BLACK PAJAMA SHORTS THAT FELL OUT OF THE PILE AND THE CORD TO MY CELL PHONE CHARGER WAS DRAPED ACROSS THEM, AND THAT MADE IT LOOK LIKE ANTENNAS. LOL I AM SO RETARDED!

-ASHLEE


	5. MEET TREY

A/N BEAR WITH ME HERE

-  
(RENESMEE'S POV)

Why would jake not tell me something like this! And now he's laying unconcious in Carlisle's study! Why am I so stupid? How could I not notice the way he looks at me? I knoe what it looks like when someone looks at their imprint, I'm practically over in La Push with the pack 24/7. How could i be so oblivious?

"Your not oblivious, you just never thought anything of it." Dad chimed in.

You knoe sometimes I really hated his mind-reading.

"Ya i knoe. Everyone does, but there's nothing you can do about sweetie." He left the room.

I walked over to my desk and picked up the picture of me, Jake, and a really gorgeous german shepard. We found her when we were hunting one weekend(of course dad didn't let us keep her because,well you know why). I looked about 14 in the picture, now I look 17. Why do things have to be so difficult! Things were so carefree back then, nothing at all to worry about.

"You looks so adorable when you pout."

"Trey! How did you get in here?"

"Your creepy brother Edward let me in."

"Shhhh. He can hear you!"

"Uh yah Nessie, I highly doubt that." Oh he had No idea, especially since 'Edward' isn't my brother he's my dad-

"Nessie, Hello nessie."

"Trey I think it would be best if you went home now." I grumbled.

"Well do you want to go to dinner tonight? i have reservations for-" I cut him off.

"No Trey leave now!" I growled. Dad in 3..2..1-

"Nessie. Livingroom now," He then looked to Trey,"Nice to see you trey, goodbye."

Trey left the room and I followed dad to the livingroom. The entire family was in there. Oh great I'm in trouble when am I not tho-

"Renesmee you are not in trouble. We just want to tell you that we support your decision 100%."

"Decision? What are you? Forget it. Is that all?" I said after glaring at Alice. I knoe she had a vision about me and their all kepping it from me.

"Yes Renesmee, That is all. You should go talk to Jake now, he's awake."

A/N THE PICTURE OF JAKE, NESSIE, AND THE DOG ARE ON MY PROFILE, AS WELL AS A PIC OF TREY.  
LOVE IT/ HATE IT. TELL ME...PLEASE YOUR REVIEWS ARE MY PRECIOUS THINGS RIGHT NOW. THEY'RE WHAT KEEP ME WRITING. SO IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, THEN I CAN'T WRITE CAUSE I FEEL LIKE YOOH GUYS DON'T CARE ANYMORE. SO REVIEW! ... PRETTY PLEASE WITH LOTS AND LOTS OF CHERRIES ON TOP! 


End file.
